If I could have One Wish
by Jhen-ish
Summary: I'd want to always stay by your side forever, searching for that miracle.  Rated T just in case


Prologue: We'll meet again

_People enter your life for certain reasons_.

It was a bright sunny afternoon at Los Angeles. A typical little girl was strolling around a typical park with her typical father. She was in an all pink outfit – pink dress, pink ribbons, pink boots, even her umbrella was pink! Her blonde locks are curled and tied into two pigtails – one on the left and one on the right, of course. She's from England. And then something amazing caught her eyes – cotton candy! She hurriedly ran over to buy some. Unknowingly, she walked further away from her Daddy. She was exploring around when she saw a shady tree. And under it, an American girl was dozing of, holding a diary of some sort. No one knows why, but something made the American's appeal very vibrant. So the blonde came over to make friends.

As soon as the blonde came near her, she was astonished. The sun was shining on her face. The blonde really felt something special about this American.

"Hey, wake up!", the blonde slapped her.

"Aw, that hurt!", the American rubbed her face, almost tearing up.

"Hi, my name is Amber. Amber Millington. A very pretty girl from England."

"I'm Nina."

"Oh, hiya Nins! Mind if I call you Nins? Call me Ams. You're also pretty. But I think I'm waaay prettier. But we could work on your clothes. Oh, and I could fix your hair if you want!", Amber was getting supeeeer excited.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, that's rude.", Amber pouted. "If you must know, I'm on a vacation with daddy."

"Yeah, like slapping me wasn't rude.", Nina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry.", said Amber looking into her _new friend_'s eyes, holding her hands. "Can you every forgive me?"

Nina burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?", asked a very confused Millington.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just too cute.", Nina grinned.

Amber stomped her foot, "Of course I am!", then flipped her hair.

Nina giggled. Amber glared at her.

Nina smiled. "Don't mind me."

Amber looked at her with a funny face. They both laughed.

Looks like father time doesn't want them to be together for a long time. Just like lightning, time quickly came and left. They have come to watch the sun go down for this day.

"Nina… Daddy must be going crazy looking for me right now."

"Don't you have a cell phone?", Nina asked jokingly.

Amber reached inside her bag. "Of course I do!" She pulled out a pink flip-top phone.

Nina couldn't believe it. "I was joking."

"I'll text Daddy anyway."

"Amber.. Do you believe in _miracles_?"

For a minute, this question kept the noisy Millington quiet. When she turned to Nina, she saw her really depressed. "Well…"

Nina looked at her, as if finding hope.

Amber smiled. "I believe in fairies, pixies and unicorns. I also believe in magic! So miracles are probably real too!"

Nina giggled. "I hope so."

"Why is that?"

"Well… it's because I have a terrible heart disease."

This made the Millington jump, "OH NO!"

"It's fine, I'm not gonna die… Yet."

"Don't say that word! We'll make a way! We'll find a miracle!"

Nina grinned. Amber's phone rang.

"_Hello.. Daddy?"_

Nina's eyes turned gloomy. She doesn't want her only friend to go away. If they just could, somehow, always stay together.

"Nina, before I go, I wanna give you this.", Ams gave a ring to her new friend.

"Thanks!", Nina got up. "What does this symbol mean?"

"Daddy said it means infinity!"

Nina hugged her. Amber hugged back tightly.

"If I could have one wish right now, I'd want to stay by your side _forever_.", Amber whispered into Nina's ears.

"Me too.", Nina said, tears flowing from her eyes.

They let go of their hugs.

Amber started to cry too. "Don't worry, Nina! We'll meet again someday. And then, we're gonna find that miracle!"

"It's already a miracle if we meet again, Amber." Nina giggled.

"Silly Nins! K, I gotta go. Bye Nina ~ I'll be waiting for our miracle!"

"Me too, Ams! Bye!"

It seems like it was just seconds ago when they first met. Nina lay on the grass, counting the stars. There might be a miracle in one of them.


End file.
